


Rush

by OutLookingforAstronauts



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal, Baby's First Fanfic, Baby's first smut, Explicit Language, It's mostly just smut, M/M, Oral, PWP, Peacewalker Era, Skinny Dipping, Take me back to Costa Rica, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutLookingforAstronauts/pseuds/OutLookingforAstronauts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PW Era BBKaz. BB's been away on a mission for a long time and Kaz suggests some skinny dipping to catch up...</p><p>Something lighthearted to ease the TPP pain.</p><p>*** NOW WITH ADDED FANART ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The soft whirr of the helicopter fanned the humid evening air around Kaz as he waited near the launch pad. It was 3am and the night was heavy, with only a soft breeze to cut through the pregnant heat. Kaz could see Snake above him in the distance, shirtless, presumably to avoid the worst of the heat, leaning down and opening the door of the helicopter.

‘Welcome back boss’.

Big Boss’s expression, weary from his previous mission, softened to a smile as he saw Kaz’s tall frame silhouetted against the pale moonlight as the helicopter lowered. He climbed off. ‘Kaz,’ he said, barely attempting to disguise his pleasant surprise. ‘Figured you’d be asleep like the rest of the men.’

Snake dismissed Morpho and wished him goodnight. Kaz nodded appreciatively to the pilot, who nodded blearily in return, as Snake made his way to his subcommander.  
‘No, no,’ answered Kaz, ‘I’ve just been working on papers and MSF business.’ He smiled and added ‘as per.’ Kaz let out a small laugh. ‘How’re you doing, Boss?’

Snake grunted contentedly. ‘Happy to be back,’ he replied.

‘Are you tired?’ asked Kaz. ‘Because if not, I’ve got a proposition for you.’ 

Snake raised an eyebrow in faux suspicion and replied, reaching out to tug on Kaz’s belt playfully ‘well, that depends on what you’re proposing, Kazuhira.’ Although Kaz was wearing his trademark aviators (even at night, typical), Snake could tell that he was rolling his eyes. Kaz batted his hand away and instead produced a bottle of whiskey that he had been keeping behind his back, to hide it from Morpho. He shook the bottle playfully. 

‘You’ve been away for a while, and we’ve been busy. I’ve cleared your schedule for tomorrow and seeing as it was so quiet here, I thought we could touch base.’  
Snake hummed softly. ‘Hmm I don’t see why not,’ he replied. He nodded his head towards the camp. ‘Your office?’

Kaz let out a half-hearted laugh. ‘Please, anywhere but there.’ He fiddled with his yellow ascot. ’I’ve been cooped up there all week.’ Snake cringed on hearing this. He couldn’t help but feel partly responsible for this. 

‘Alright then,’ responded Snake. He glanced around at the noiseless camp around him. ‘How about the pier? It’d be good for you to get away from the camp for a while and besides, I bet it would be real pretty in this moonlight.’ Kaz rolled his eyes again and this time let out a genuine laugh as they made their way towards the beach.  
‘As you wish, Boss.’

*****

Kaz and Snake settled on the edge of the pier and had been there exchanging odd thoughts and swigs from the whiskey bottle. Both of the men could feel their heads buzzing from tiredness and alcohol, but nonetheless, it was abundantly clear that it was a beautiful evening. The sky was mottled with clouds that looked thick with the promise of rain, fitting the humidity of the evening. Where the clouds parted pale, clear streams of moonlight poured out onto the sea below them, rolling with the gentle swell and heave of each wave as it lapped the sands of the beach.

Snake lay back on his elbows and looked out at the lull of the sea and then over to his second in command. Kaz’s usual knife blade profile softened under the glow of the moon, and his expression seemed pensive and withdrawn in introspection. He took a swig of whiskey, studying Kaz’s features intently as Kaz hummed quietly to himself.

‘Kaz,’ purred Snake. He sat up to get closer to the younger man, handing him the bottle of whiskey. ‘What’s that you’re humming? It sounds familiar.’ 

‘Hmm?’ replied Kaz, glancing a lazy eye over the label of whiskey bottle absent-mindedly. ‘You don’t recognise it?’ Snake shook his head in response. ‘It’s just a song I used to hear a lot back in college.’ He chuckled softly to himself. ‘I forget the name now. Feels like so long ago.’ He sighed softly. ‘I suppose it has been a while.’

‘You went to college?’ 

‘Yeah,’ answered Kaz. He raised his eyebrows playfully. He paused. ‘You find that surprising?’

‘No, no I-‘ bumbled Snake. ’I just assumed--you know, seeing as I --- it just didn’t occur …’ He trailed off.

‘You didn’t go to college?’ Kaz cocked his head in curiosity. 

‘I’ve been in the military since I was 15.’ Kaz let off a short laugh.

‘Well, Boss, that explains a lot,’ he purred, edging in to close his distance between Snake and rubbing playful circles into his shoulders. ‘Like how you’re so uptight.’ Kaz got up and knelt behind his commander. Snake let out a soft moan as he felt Kaz’s skilful fingers dug deeper between his shoulder blades and working out all the tension from his mission and leaned into the younger man’s touch. Kaz moved in and gently bit Snake’s ear. Snake gasped in response and turned his head to face Kaz, his eye half lidded with desire. Kaz met his gaze and let out a coquettish smile. ‘And why you’re such a lousy flirt.’ Kaz patted Snake’s back and sat down abruptly. Snake swung around, swiping at Kaz, faking annoyance.

‘You bastard,’ Snake retorted. Kaz laughed heartily at the mess his boss had become.

‘Seriously,’ continued Kaz, ‘you missed out. I went to college in the 60s, everything was fun and free and exciting.‘

‘Exciting for some,’ joked Snake wryly.

‘I’m sorry, Boss,’ said Kaz, ’but for me things were just more carefree. How do you think I ended up with so much experience in the field?’ Kaz placed his hand behind his neck and stretched gently. ‘But I guess that’s what it means being young,’ he concluded, taking another swig of whiskey. Snake looked at Kaz and laughed heartily.

‘Kaz, you’re still very young,’ he answered, trying his best not to sound patronising.

‘Boss, in a few years’ time I’ll be thir-‘ Snake lunged towards Kaz and pressed a firm finger on his mouth.

‘Don’t,’ warned Snake, who didn’t want to think about how old he was getting and the alarmingly large age gap between him and the man he was currently sleeping with. ‘Don’t even say it’. Kaz’s initial look of confusion melted into a mischievous grin as he licked his lips and drew his tongue slowly around Snake’s finger and gently sucked on his fingertip letting out a long drawn moan. Snake’s face was agonisingly close to Kaz’s face. He could feel himself burning under Kaz’s direct stare, the moonlight clear enough for Snake to feel the sharp blue of Kaz’s eyes beneath his aviators lure him in. Snake’s head was dizzy with alcohol and desire. Vivid images of pinning Kaz down and fucking that smug, broad mouth flashed in Snake’s mind. In his head he pictured Kaz’s perfect lips being stretched apart as he thrusts uncontrollably into his second in command and could feel his pulse rush at the image, ready to pounce on Kaz when suddenly-

‘-I’ve got an idea,’ Kaz said spritely, jumping up and pulling away from Snake. Snake growled at Kaz, frustrated in part by Kaz’s teasing, and in part, that it was working so well. He  
looked up and saw Kaz rapidly working at his belt buckle, hearing an unceremonious thud as the fabric of his trousers and boxers hit the wood of the pier below. Kaz, now bare bottomed, bent over to start working at his bootlaces. Snake’s gaze lingered at the sight in front of him.

‘Kaz, what are you doing?’

This by no means was the first time that he had seen Kaz undress for him, only his manner was less seductive than Snake had hoped. He watched the younger man kick off his boots clumsily. ‘This isn’t the place for, you know-’

‘We’re going skinny dipping,’ interrupted Kaz in a matter of fact manner. ‘Bet you never had the chance to do this.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Kaz,’ answered Snake, waving off Kaz. ‘You can swim, I’ll smoke.’ Snake smirked. ‘Will be better company for me too,’ he added under his breath. Snake felt the soft thud of Kaz’s ascot hit his face.

‘I heard that.’ Kaz set aside his watch and his aviators and began working on the buttons of his shirt as he stalked towards his boss. Snake’s eyes trailed Kaz’s long, toned legs. 

‘Come on, Boss,’ he said, pouting and running a flirtatious hand through Snake’s hair. ‘It’ll be fun.’ Snake ran an eye over the sight in front of him. Although Kaz wore the aviators well, Snake was always struck by the sight of the younger man’s completely unguarded face. Right now, Kaz’s eyes sparkled with playful lust- he looked like he wanted to devour Snake on the spot. He was entirely naked save for his unbuttoned shirt which hung flatteringly by his sides, exposing his broad, sun kissed chest. Kaz was currently running hands down Snake’s back and over the curve of his ass, massaging it and running his fingers through his back pockets. Snake hummed in approval, closing his eye, arching his back into Kaz’s large hands as they splayed over his ass, too aroused to respond to Kaz’s blatant teasing as he felt Kaz tug at this belt. Snake placed his hands around Kaz’s naked waist and pulled him in closer, running them up his chest, playing with his nipples.

‘Come on, Boss,’ purred Kaz, breath hitching from Snake’s touch. ‘Why don’t you show me why they called you “Naked Snake”?’

Still teasing Kaz’s nipples with his hands, Snake opened his eye and, biting his lip and grinning wickedly, suddenly pushed his weight into Kaz, knocking him into the water with an unceremonious splash. Snake looked off the end of the pier to the frothing of the water where Kaz had fallen in and let out a deep rumbling laugh as Kaz came up to the surface and began treading water.

'That's the worst joke I've ever heard,' called Snake.

‘You bastard!’ spluttered Kaz.

Feeling content with his revenge for all of Kaz’s teasing, Snake reached down to his back pocket to retrieve his cigar when- whoomph. Snake was hit in the face by Kaz’s now drenched shirt, thrown at him from below. He threw the shirt down onto the pier.

‘Looking for something, Boss?’ he heard Kaz call out from below. Snake patted his pockets, and realising that they were empty, leaned off the pier to get a closer look at his subcommander. In the moonlight he could see Kaz grinning triumphantly, waving Snake’s thoroughly soaked cigar proudly in his hand. 

Having grown up selling cigarettes, Kaz hated everything about smoking and had started habitually pickpocketing his boss’s cigars- in part in a vain attempt to help Snake quit the habit, and in part, a not so vain attempt to bait his boss. So far, Kaz had quite the collection of stolen cigars from Snake accumulating in his office drawer. Snake looked down as Kaz proudly spouted a stream of water from his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out as he mimicked taking a long drag from his soaked cigar. As irritated as Snake was, he couldn’t help be struck by how the movement emphasised Kaz’s elegant cheekbones and cursed himself internally for being so aroused at the sight.

‘Come and get it,’ called Kaz.

‘You bastard!’ Snake spat out, and was met promptly by a wet cigar to the face.

‘Aim’s not too bad, huh?’ laughed Kaz as Snake frantically pulled off his boots.

‘I’ll come and get you, you –‘ Snake tore his clothes off and- now naked but for his bandana- dove off the pier towards Kaz.

With a booming rush Kaz felt the water around him swell and fall as he backed away from Snake who was rapidly closing the distance between them. Kaz laughed and spat a mouthful of water into Snake’s face as he resurfaced. He was met with a splash of water as Snake swiped his arm and lunged towards Kaz, Kaz dodging each swing expertly. The men continued like this for a while until finally Snake managed to catch up with the younger man. Snake pounced at Kaz with fervour.

Kaz felt Snake’s bodyweight on him, as his head flew back into the water. He felt the strong, animalistic power drag them both under the waves as his blonde hair curled into his face and around Snake. Snake pressed Kaz’s lips with a firm, possessive kiss. Snake’s large hands cupped Kaz’s face, pulling him into the kiss as he attacked Kaz’s mouth, biting on Kaz’s lips hungrily. With one hand, Snake pulled Kaz’s hair, forcing him to throw his head back and reveal his long, elegant neck as Snake’s mouth made its way over Kaz’s jaw to his neck, sucking and biting on his collarbone with ferocity. Snake wrapped is other arm tightly around Kaz’s waist, grabbing greedily onto Kaz’s ass, squeezing and massaging his cheeks with all of his might. Kaz’s body succumbed to Snake, as if with every kiss Snake was draining his body of any resistance. It was all too much, too soon for Kazuhira and he felt like he could simply drown in this pleasure and shatter into a thousand pieces then and there as they kissed.

He instinctively sighed into Snake’s deathly grip, and, attempting to take a breath his body suddenly realised that he was suffocating. The eyes that Kaz had closed in pleasure opened in panic, and he started to flail his long limbs in panic. This seemed enough to break Snake out of his spell, who quickly let Kaz out of his constrictor hold, and swam upwards to the surface, taking one of Kaz’s hands and dragging him with him.

As the two men broke the surface they gasped in relief. Snake took Kaz in his arms, who lowered his forehead and leaned it against Snake’s. The two men remained there for a moment, panting and breathless, pressing their heads against each other as they kept their eyes shut. Both men could feel their pulses rushing as they drank in the delight of the moment. After a few more breaths they lulled out of their haze enough to notice the gentle patter of the rain brush against their heads.  
Snake opened his eye and, tugging Kaz’s hair, gently pressed a chaste kiss on Kaz’s forehead. Their eyes locked. 

‘We need to get back to camp,’ growled Snake, his voice heavy and throaty with desire. ‘Right now’.

*****

The walk or, rather, run back to camp was frenzied. On leaving the sea they frantically flung on some of their clothing and dashed back to Kaz’s room in a daze. By now the humidity of the evening and broken and the rain began to hammer down on the two men, soaking the few remains of their clothes that had stayed dry on the pier.  
They approached the door to Kaz’s room. As Kaz fumbled with his keys he could feel the weight of Snake’s body pinning him from behind as Snake, too impatient to wait now that the men were out of sight of the other MSF staff, buried his face in the back of Kaz’s neck, sucking on his wet, salty skin and gnawing at Kaz’s shirt collar with his teeth. Snake had already began working on Kaz’s trousers, pulling at the zipper and ripping his fly down to grant him access to Kaz’s dick hidden beneath his boxers. 

Kaz let out a small gasp as Snake palmed his growing erection roughly, and bucked his hips back in part out of instinct and in part to push Snake back so that he could make some space to unlock the door. On doing this Kaz felt Snake’s already hard cock grinding against his upper thigh through the fabric of their trousers and felt his heart start to race. Snake worked his way up to Kaz’s ear and grunted a breathy ‘hurry’ as Kaz finally found the right key. The door swung open under the combined weight of the two men as they stumbled into the room.

Snake immediately kicked the door shut and took Kaz in his stride, grabbing the sides of Kaz’s arms spinning him around so that they were facing each other. Kaz’s eyes met Snake’s, and he could see that his commander was glazed with primal desire as he growled and threw Kaz back onto the wall roughly and pounced on him immediately. Snake clawed at Kaz’s shirt, pinning him against the wall and pulling the buttons apart as Kaz worked on Snake’s trousers, pulling his trousers and boxers down just over the curve of Snake’s large muscular ass. Kaz glanced at the sight below him and Snake looked painfully erect, glistening already with precum. Kaz’s staring was interrupted by Snake driving a deep, wet kiss against Kaz’s lips, forcing his tongue through Kaz’s lips and exploring his mouth sloppily. Kaz cupped Snake’s face as they kissed and ran a strong hand over Snake’s jaw and through his damp, sticky hair. 

Snake, for want of much sexual experience, was lacking entirely in technique so whilst Kaz enjoyed the sheer passion of Snake’s kiss, Kaz took the opportunity to catch and suck hard on Snake’s tongue and work his way over Snake’s bottom lip with his teeth. Snake hissed in response, resting one of his hands on Kaz’s shoulder and with his other hand grabbing Kaz’s half hard dick and pumping it to life. Kaz gasped in surprise and pleasure as he grew inside of Snake’s large hand. He immediately hooked his hand through Snake’s bandana, pulling it back to cock Snake’s head, granting him access to Snake’s neck. In a haze of desire Kaz dipped his head and drew his tongue over Snake’s collarbone and over his exposed neck in one long, drawn out movement. Snake shut his eye at the sensation as Kaz tasted the lingering sea salt on his boss’s skin, mixed with a thin layer of sweat. He ran his tongue all the way up to Snake’s ear and began to pant heavily in satisfaction.

Kaz’s hot, heavy breath caressed Snake’s sensitive skin and something primal in Snake snapped. Letting go of Kaz’s dick, he grabbed Kaz forcefully by his hair and, planting one last kiss on Kaz’s cheekbone, threw him down to his knees, trapping Kaz’s face between the wall and Snake’s rigid and now twitching cock. Kaz, reading Snake’s cues, let out a wide grin and looked up at Snake through his aviators, licking his lips slowly so that they glistened with spit. Snake shuddered in anticipation.  
Keeping firm eye contact with the older man, Kaz stuck out his tongue and drew it on the soft underside of Snake’s dick, eliciting a soft moan from Snake as he felt Snake’s knees give way slightly. Kaz then began to take Snake’s dick in his mouth, lips pursing over his foreskin and sliding down this shaft steadily. 

Snake felt Kaz’s tongue running over his head, teasing him with expert flicks and swipes. As Snake’s moaning got louder, and his breathing more erratic, Kaz suddenly hollowed out his cheeks and took more of Snake in his mouth, bobbing his head and briefly deep throating his boss. He then drew his mouth away from Snake, resting his lips on the head of Snake’s cock, the sides of his mouth curling into a coquettish grin as he hummed into his head. Throughout this, Kaz kept his gaze fixed on Snake who was having trouble remaining composed as Kaz sucked on him. He panted heavily and jerked his hips instinctively, throwing back his head in pure pleasure. A brief pause seemed to bring Snake back to reality who, on locking eyes with that mischievous stare broke out of his trance and, now grabbing Kaz’s head firmly began to thrust into Kaz with power and determination.

‘Oh…God…’ Snake growled, between each thrust. ‘You’re…’ thrust ‘…such…’ thrust ‘…a…’ thrust ‘…tease…’. With each thrust Snake felt himself hit the back of Kaz’s throat as he pushed Kaz’s lips apart with his width. He could hear Kaz’s breath hitch as the force of each push shoved his head back against the wall with force, causing Kaz’s shirt so slip off his shoulder, showing the well-defined muscle beneath. Kaz could feel a large bruise forming on the back of his head but he was too intoxicated with lust to care.  
Snake’s groans grew louder and louder, and his thrusts more erratic. He could feel the beginnings of an orgasm pool in his gut as he hit the back of Kaz’s throat with each push of his hips. Kaz suddenly felt his mouth hollow out as Snake withdrew, taking with him a long line of spit, dangling from Kaz’s mouth. Kaz’s lips tingled.

‘Where’s the lube?’ Snake growled, helping up Kaz and planting a chaste kiss on his closed lips. ‘I need to get inside you right now.’ Kaz felt dizzy as soon as he stood up and leaned on Snake, catching his breath. 

‘Bedside table,’ he said between breaths, as he pulled down Snake’s trousers. ‘Third drawer… Hurry.’ 

Snake grabbed Kaz’s ascot and pulled him in close. He kissed him deeply, sliding Kaz’s wet shirt off before shoving Kaz unceremoniously onto the bed and rushing towards the drawer. Kaz felt the bed dip heavily as Snake pounced on him, peppering his face with feverish kisses as he pulled off Kaz’s pants and trousers, flinging them to the floor and grinding deeply into Kaz’s hips. Snake ran one large calloused hand over Kaz’s face, whose brows were furrowed in pleasure and whose mouth opened in a silent moan at finally getting some friction on his dick. The sight of his second in command squirming beneath him uncontrollably was intoxicating to Snake.

Breaking out of his daze, eager to get on to pleasing the younger man, Snake covered his fingers in lube and leaned his forehead onto Kaz’s, and, pressing a small peck on his nose asked ‘are you ready?’ Kaz opened his eyes and took his aviators off of his face. A clear, striking gaze from Kaz’s azure eyes bore into Snake’s face as Kaz slowly nodded his head.

Snake took a pillow and placed it beneath Kaz’s hips, turning Kaz onto his front. He leaned into Kaz’s back, and, gently biting Kaz’s ear, pressed a finger into Kaz, rubbing him tentatively. The younger man mewed softly beneath him at the contact and pushed his hips back eagerly. Snake was torn between drawing this step out for as long as possible to tease the man who so often teased him, and his burning desire to fuck his subcommander senseless. Snake crooked his finger inside of Kaz and, hitting Kaz’s sensitive bundle of nerves, elicited an ungodly moan that spiked Snake’s desperate lust. He quickly added a second, a third finger and scissored them, stretching out the pliant younger man, impatient for the affirmation he desperately needed to hear.

‘Boss,’ Kaz cried out between heavy breaths, ‘I think I’m ready’. Snake wasted no time in lining himself up with the younger man and pushing himself in steadily and feeling the tight rings of muscle coil around his hard dick. Kaz let out a groan of half pleasure and half pain as Snake slid himself inside. 

‘Holy fuuck,’ Snake gasped as began to rhythmically pump himself into his second in command, weary of hurting him but desperate for friction. He brought his hands onto Kaz’s back, firmly massaging his thumbs over Kaz’s perfectly defined lats. He drew his fingers over Kaz’s hips and rested his hands there, using them to stablise the younger man as Snake darted a few especially rough, deep thrusts into Kaz, causing the Kaz to cry out suddenly in pleasure. He could feel Kaz’s glutes spasm and tense up with every thrust. 

‘Oh God,’ Kaz called out in delight, bucking his hips back enthusiastically. Spurred on by sheer lust for Kaz’s overzealously sculpted body, Snake gave Kaz’s ass a rough squeeze, before running his hands up Kaz’s back, over his shoulders, down the lines of Kaz’s biceps and hooked his hands into Kaz’s, intertwining their fingers. He brought Kaz’s hands up above his head, and, watching Kaz’s muscles flex into position, leaned down and began to thrust into Kaz with all of his weight, sucking a dark red lovebite into Kaz’s neck and gnawing at his ascot. The bed creaked loudly and dipped violently with each thrust, the frame scraping the wooden floorboards beneath and the headboard bumping rhythmically into the wall.

‘Oh fuck,’ cried Kaz as Snake hammered into his prostate with increasing force. ‘Fuck…Snake…Holy fuck’ he panted incoherently. He felt Snake dig his fingernails into the back of Kaz’s hands as he pinned the younger man down. The friction of each deepening drive felt incredible on Kaz’s dick which was trapped between the mattress and the combined weight of the two men. Snake was ploughing into Kaz with so much energy and force that Kaz, in a haze, wondered if he would break his hips when suddenly-

-Crack!

The bed jolted and the mattress tipped as the wooden leg of the bed buckled beneath the men, their weight and the inertia of Snake’s pushes causing them to part from their grip and roll off the bed together and onto the floor. Kaz now lay with his naked bottom to the floor, his head and upper back propped up against the wall.

‘Kaz,’ snapped Snake, ‘are you alright?’ He got onto his knees and scrambled over to the younger man.

‘Yeah,’ Kaz responded breathily. ‘Come on, Boss.’ He placed his hands on Snake’s face and kissed him deeply. ‘I don’t think I can wait any longer.’

Taking this cue, and taking advantage of Kaz’s new, serendipitous position, Snake placed both of his large palms on the insides of Kaz’s thighs, spreading them out. He hooked his left leg around Kaz’s hip and took Kaz’s left leg and folded it over his shoulder to afford him deeper access to the younger man.

‘Do you think you can hold it like this?’ muttered Snake, turned on by the pliant, flexible body in front of him. He positioned his dick against Kaz’s hole and rubbed in tentatively. 

‘Yeah,’ Kaz growled in response. He bucked his hips forward. ‘Now hurry!’ Affirmed by his subcommander’s readiness, Snake drove his dick deep into Kaz again and wasted no time in resuming where he had left off with twice as much vigour. Snake drank in the image of the younger man, his mouth opening in silent gasps for air, brows furrowed and small beads of sweat forming on his beautiful, sun-kissed skin.

Snake leaned in further and attacked Kaz’s groaning mouth, swirling his tongue inside his mouth and biting and sucking his subcommander’s lip with so much ferocity that Snake began to taste blood. He ran one hand over Kaz’s elegant cheekbones, caressing that beautifully dishevelled face and wrapped his other hand around Kaz’s hitherto neglected dick. He felt Kaz gasp at the contact and watched his body slump in pleasure as Snake flicked his wrist and pumped the younger man in time with his thrusts. Snake could already feel the precum dripping down from Kaz’s head and slicken his movements.

‘Oh Snake,’ Kaz cried out, like a prayer. 

‘Oh Kaz,’ Snake chanted, panting between each thrust. ‘Kaz, Kaz, Kaz’. Snake could feel the beginnings of an orgasm rushing up inside of him. ‘Kaz- Kaz- Kaz- Kaz, Ka—aaargh’ 

He quickened the pace of his thrusts and- encouraged by the increasingly erratic breathing of his lover and the increasing volume of his cries, let the wave of an orgasm crash upon him. He threw his head back and let out loud, primal groan as he buried his dick deeper inside Kaz as he rode out his orgasm, feeling his release.  
Frantically pumping the younger man, Kaz’s orgasm followed swiftly, the younger man scrunching his face in a silent scream, panting desperately for air as Snake continued to draw out his last ribbons of cum. All the tension in Kaz’s body melted away and he slumped forward onto the older man on top of him, who slowly removed himself from Kaz. Kaz repositioned himself so that he was lying on the floor next to his commander. Both men lay in silence for a while, holding hands and gasping desperately to catch their breaths in the heat of the night.

Kaz threw a cursory glance at the mess that they had made of his room. Clothes were strewn all over, with buttons from his now destroyed shirt littering the floorboards. Snake let off a small chuckle beside him.

‘I’m sorry I broke your shirt, Kaz,’ he said half earnestly. ‘And your bed.’ Kaz let out a small laugh, too exhausted from his orgasm to use up any more breath. He pressed a chaste kiss onto Snake’s dampened hair.

‘Well, I suppose,’ he mused, ‘I’ll just have to make do with your bed.’ Snake nuzzled the younger man affectionately.

‘Or next time we can just use the floor.’

‘Hey!’ responded Kaz, letting go of his commander’s hand and swiping at him. Snake caught Kaz’s hand and gently bit on his fist.

‘It seemed to work fine for us just now,’ Snake retorted, grinning mischievously. Kaz let out a genuine, hearty laugh as he loosened his ascot.

‘You bastard.’


	2. Fanart

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/DrinkingPinkRabbits/media/Rush_zpsgqf1whvj.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by sunflowerqueer on Tumblr. Thank you so much for doing this, it was a wonderful surprise!
> 
> Link:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://sunflowerqueer.tumblr.com/post/142532724539/i-spent-40-minutes-painting-big-boss-ass-based-on>  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> First time writing in an age and first smut too. Hope it's OK. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks to bkazuhiramiller for giving me the best headcannon discussions and to trashdaddykaz for encouraging me to give writing this a go.
> 
> Tumblr: http://cryingoverkaz.tumblr.com/


End file.
